Waging War
by TheJesusFreak777
Summary: The Clans are shrouded in secrets, and no one knows who can be trusted. Life since the battle with the Dark Forest has been far from peaceful, but can they unite to defeat a common enemy?
1. Prologue

**A/N: New** ** _Warriors_** **fic! This takes place after** ** _Bramblestar's Storm._**

 **Prologue**

A golden tabby she-cat sat perched on a rock, her eyes screwed tight in concentration as she gazed down into the stream. Swift as lightning, she struck a paw into the water.

"Leopardstar!" A brown tom bounded through the trees towards her.

Startled, she slipped and fell in the stream. Her head bobbed to the surface several tail-lengths down, hissing in annoyance. "What is it now, Mudfur?"

He let out a purr of amusement. "Sorry about that. Firestar, Blackstar, and Tallstar are waiting for you at the waterfall."

Her tail twitched irritably. "Of course they are," she growled. Her eyes grew shadowed. "Is this about-?"

Mudfur nodded gravely. He twitched his whiskers. "You better get off to that meeting. The fate of the Clans rests in it." Leopardstar lashed her tail and stalked upstream along the river until she heard a dull roar. Water tumbled down a precipice into the riverbed below. Sitting along the bank she recognized a familiar white coat. The large cat stood and touched noses with her. "Leopardstar," he mewed.

"Blackstar," she returned. "Nice to see you again." And it was. It had been seasons since she'd last seen her ShadowClan friend.

"It'd be nicer to see you under different circumstances," he mewed gruffly. "I'd like to be down there with my Clan."

"Rowanstar's a good leader," she meowed soothingly.

Blackstar paused. "I suppose he is," he agreed. "Although the apprentices cause him trouble." He shook his head. "Where are Firestar and Tallstar?"

"Hard to tell," Leopardstar muttered.

"Do you know what this is about?" he mewed.

"Things near your territory."

The fur on his spine lifted. "Is that a threat?"

"No. It's a threat to all of us. We'll explain when everyone else is here."

"What have you seen?" Blackstar presses.

"A danger," she mewed quietly, casting furtive looks around to make sure no cat was listening. "Lurking near ThunderClan and ShadowClan territory. And something inside RiverClan that could…" She trailed off, shaking her head.

"That could what?"

"That's more of a suspicion that only concerns my Clan," she meowed, shaking her pelt.

Blackstar narrowed his eyes, but before he could ask a question Tallstar and Firestar emerged through the undergrowth. "Sorry we're late!" Firestar called as he approached. "Cinderheart just kitted." His eyes were glowing with pride.

"Congratulations," Leopardstar mewed, and Blackstar stiffly repeated her.

Tallstar glanced around, flicking his tail. "I don't understand why any cat would call a meeting _here."_ He looked uncomfortable being so close to the waterfall.

"We don't want any cat to overhear us," Firestar meowed smoothly. "I assume we all know what this meeting is for?"

"I don't," Blackstar mewed sharply.

Leopardstar rolled her eyes. "I just told you. Something near your territory that threatens all of us."

"Do we know what it is?" Blackstar asked coolly.

"No," Firestar mewed. "Which is why I think it would be wise for all of us to meet and discuss."

"If it's near _my_ territory, it only concerns _my_ Clan," Blackstar snapped. Leopardstar could tell he was close to unsheathing his claws. Quickly, she cut in, "It concerns _all of us,_ Blackstar! It's something that could come to our very camps!"

"We need to get our Clans to work together against this," Tallstar agreed.

Blackstar exhaled loudly. "Fine. ShadowClan will help."

"I will send a sign to my cats," Leopardstar mewed. She could almost feel a cold wind cutting through her pelt, but maybe she was imagining it. Silently, she added, _And find out what else is lurking in my Clan._

* * *

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader:** Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Heronpaw

 **Medicine Cat:** Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Quietpaw

 **Warriors:** Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Apprentice, Fogpaw

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat, former kittypet

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose-cream colored tom

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray and white tom

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Thrushpaw

Toadstep-black and white tom

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Apprentice, Thistlepaw

Ivypool-silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Cherryfall-ginger she-cat

Molewhisker-brown and cream tom

Amberthroat-pale ginger she-cat

Dewstripe-gray and white tabby tom

Snowstorm-fluffy white tom

Lilyblaze-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

 **Apprentices:** Fogpaw-very pale gray, almost white, tom with blue eyes

Heronpaw-dark tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Quietpaw-black and white tom

Thrushpaw-sandy gray tom

Thistlepaw-energetic, spiky-furred cream tabby she-cat

 **Queens:** Blossomfall-tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of Toadstep's kits Stonekit, Sootkit, and Moonkit

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, expecting Bramblestar's kits

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat, mother of Lionblaze's kits Bravekit, Hollykit, and Aspenkit; also mother of Fogpaw and Heronpaw

 **Elders:** Daisy-cream-furred she-cat from Horseplace

Spiderleg-long-legged black tom with a brown underbelly and gray muzzle

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom with yellow eyes

 **Kits:** Stonekit-sleek gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Sootkit-small fluffy black tom

Moonkit-slender silver and white tabby she-cat with black paws

Bravekit-dark ginger tom

Hollykit-very dark gray tabby she-cat

Aspenkit-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader:** Rowanstar-ginger tom

 **Deputy:** Crowfrost-black and white tom

 **Medicine Cat:** Littlecloud-elderly, very small tabby tom

Apprentice, Cedarpaw

 **Warriors:** Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Scorchfur-dark gray tom

Olivenose-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Tanglepaw

Ferretclaw-black and gray tom

Apprentice, Robinpaw

Pinenose-black she-cat

Stoatfur-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Grasspelt-pale brown tabby she-cat

Spikefang-dark brown tabby tom

Shadedapple-white she-cat with dark gray flecks

Ravenfeather-black tom with white paws

 **Apprentices:** Tangelpaw-long-haired red-brown tabby tom

Robinpaw-energetic brown and ginger she-cat

Cedarpaw-dark gray tabby she-cat

 **Queens:** Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat, expecting Owlclaw's kits

Snowbird-pure white she-cat, mother of Scorchfur's kits Ryekit and Stagkit

 **Elders:** Snaketail-dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail

Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Oakfur-small brown tom

Kinkfur-tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

 **Kits:** Ryekit-golden tabby tom

Stagkit-brown tabby tom with tufts of fur on his ears

 **WindClan**

 **Leader:** Onestar-brown tabby tom

 **Deputy:** Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws

 **Medicine Cat:** Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom

Apprentice, Smokepaw

 **Warriors:** Crowfeather-very dark gray, almost black, tom

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Apprentice, Buzzardpaw

Gorsetail-very pale gray and white tom

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Leaftail-dark tabby tom

Batwhisker-dark brown tabby tom

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Rubblepaw

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Furzepelt-gray and white she-cat

Whiskernose-light brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Quillpaw

Crouchfoot-ginger tom

Larkwing-pale brown tabby she-cat

Slightstep-black tom with white flash on his chest

Hootfeather-dark gray tom

 **Apprentices:** Rubblepaw-large gray and brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Quillpaw-spiky-furred very dark gray she-cat

Smokepaw-slender smoky black she-cat

Buzzardpaw-dark ginger tom

 **Elders:** Whitetail-small white she-cat

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader:** Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Reedwhisker-small black tom

 **Medicine Cat:** Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat

 **Warriors:** Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Basspaw

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat

Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom

Apprentice, Rockpaw

Mallownose-light brown tom

Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Sneezepaw

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Troutstream-pale gray tabby she-cat

Shimmerpelt-spotted black she-cat

Apprentice, Copperpaw

Mossyfoot-brown and white she-cat

Rushtail-light brown tom

Lizardtooth-light gray tom

Havenfrost-black and white she-cat

 **Apprentices:** Rockpaw-large black tom with long claws and blue eyes

Copperpaw-golden tabby she-cat

Basspaw-black and white tom

Sneezepaw-brown tabby she-cat

 **Queens:** Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes

Petalfur-gray and white she-cat, mother of Pebblefoot's kits Shellkit and Sweetkit

 **Kits:** Shellkit-pale gray tabby tom

Sweetkit-calico she-cat

 **Cats Outside of the Clans**

Stripe-dark ginger she-cat

Splash-silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Reed-black tom

Ziggy-ginger and white tom

Bramble-dark brown and cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Motor-broad-shoulder silver-gray tom, former kittypet

Marigold-dark ginger and gold tabby she-cat, mother of Motor's kits

Log-large dark brown tabby tom

Zinnia-tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of two kits

Blast-large black tom with green eyes

Luna-gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Ruby-dark ginger she-cat

Izzy-black she-cat with white paws, chest, and whiskers

Dexter-black tom with white paws, chest, and whiskers, Izzy's brother

Bullet-dark gray tabby tom

Janie-long-haired white tabby she-cat with blue eyes, kittypet

* * *

 **A/N: If you want to submit a rogue cat or whatever, just PM me or leave it in a review. They will be mentioned in the story.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A full moon rose high into the sky, casting a faint glow to the forest below. The lake shimmered and reflected Silverpelt. Lionblaze shook out his fur and stared across the lake to the island on the other side.

Ahead of him, he heard Dustpelt mew to Bramblestar, "What are you going to say about the trespassing?"

"It could easily be WindClan scent drifting across the border," Bramblestar mewed calmly. "We'll act when we have more proof."

Dustpelt gave a snort. On any other day, Lionblaze would have joined their conversation, eager to assist his leader. Instead, today he walked behind them, content to be by himself. He could hear the apprentices squabbling behind him.

"I can jump higher than you!" Thistlepaw boasted.

"No way!" Lionblaze recognized his own apprentice's, Thrushpaw's, voice.

"Can too!"

"Quiet down!" Thornclaw growled at his children. "Do you want all the Clans to know you can't behave?"

Thrushpaw and Thistlepaw went silent, but not for long. While crossing into WindClan, Lionblaze heard a large splash behind him and water hit his pelt. He halted and turned around. "Thrushpaw," he growled. "Walk with me."

Thrushpaw lowered his head, ashamed, and obeyed. Thistlepaw dropped back to walk with her own mentor, Bumblestripe.

"Behave," I mutter to Thrushpaw. "I don't want you to embarrass me at the Gathering. And your parents certainly don't want you to, either."

"Yes, Lionblaze," Thrushpaw mewed meekly.

The Clan passed through WindClan territory onto RiverClan. At the Treebridge, we met WindClan. Onestar watched us with a hard look in his eye. "Would you like to go first?" he mewed, an edge to his voice. Lionblaze flexed his claws and saw the fur rise on Dustpelt's spine.

"Thank you," Bramblestar meowed levelly, stepping onto the log. Lionblaze pushed Thrushpaw in front of himself, remembering his first Gathering, when he almost fell off and into the lake. Fortunately, his apprentice made it over safely. Lionblaze padded after Bramblestar and Dustpelt to the center of the island. RiverClan and ShadowClan had already arrived. Rowanstar sat in a lofty branch gazing down at all the cats, Mistystar not far below him. Lionblaze nudged Thrushpaw forward. "Go meet some apprentices. Try to find out more about the other Clans, but don't reveal anything about ThunderClan."

"Should I talk to WindClan cats?" he asked curiously. Lionblaze glanced around. WindClan had stubbornly turned away from ThunderClan, and none were sharing tongues.

"No," Lionblaze meowed at last. "But you'll do best with ShadowClan, since we share a border."

Thrushpaw nodded and bounded off. Lionblaze's own children, Heronpaw and Fogpaw, sat chatting with two RiverClan apprentices Lionblaze didn't know. One of the RiverClan apprentice's eyes glowed ice-blue, and Lionblaze started, unsettled. He turned around as Petalfur squeezed past him.

"Hello!" she meowed, her eyes shining. Lionblaze remembered their adventure with the beavers all those seasons ago and dipped his head.

"Congratulations," he meowed. "I heard about your kits."

Petalfur nodded. "This is the first official time I've been out of the camp. I've been so bored in there. Congratulations yourself! I heard Cinderheart had her kits?"

Lionblaze nodded proudly. "She had them about a quarter moon ago."

Petalfur nodded. "Gossip came through a border patrol," she mewed, eyes sparkling. "What are their names?"

"Bravekit, Hollykit, and Aspenkit," Lionblaze mewed.

"Congratulations," Petalfur meowed, dipping her head. "Did Dovewing make it?"

"She's somewhere around here," he mewed. "Is all well in RiverClan?"

"Everything's fine. We're getting ready for leaf-bare now."

Lionblaze nodded in agreement. The cold season was almost on its way. There had been frost on the leaves of the warriors' den that morning.

" _There's_ Dovewing!" Petalfur meowed triumphantly. "Well, see you later, Lionblaze."

He dipped his head and went to join his own Clanmates. Dustpelt sat at the foot of the tree with the other deputies, looking very uncomfortable. I sat down beside him. He leaned over and muttered, "I can't wait until Squirrelflight can come and do this instead of me."

Squirrelflight, the actual deputy, was stuck in the nursery expecting kits. Lionblaze shrugged. "It'll only be for a few moons."

"I hope so," Dustpelt growled. "Who knows? Maybe Squirrelflight will stay in the nursery like Ferncloud did."

"I doubt it," Lionblaze mewed, amused.

"I'm retiring as soon as all this is over," he meowed, shaking his head. "I'm too old for this."

"It could be worse," Lionblaze pointed out, and couldn't resist adding, "You could be half-Clan."

Dustpelt scowled. "Have you seen the WindClan cats? Prey-thieves." He curled his lip. "Heathertail and Whiskernose were causing trouble, goading their apprentices. Fogpaw and I had to pull Heronpaw back."

"They would try something at the Gathering?" Lionblaze couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice. Certainly WindClan had been hostile in recent moons, but he couldn't see them breaking the warrior code. "Is Heronpaw okay?" he added, worried for his daughter.

"She's fine," Dustpelt mewed. "I'm making her clean the elders' den tomorrow. You'd think they'd no better than to start trouble."

"The Gathering's starting," Reedwhisker, the RiverClan deputy, mewed to them. Lionblaze turned and fixed his gaze on where the four leaders sat in the tree.

"I will begin," Onestar mewed. "WindClan is faring well despite the approaching leaf-bare."

"Because they're stealing our prey," Berrynose growled softly. Batwhisker of WindClan fixed him with a cold glare. Onestar paid no mind. "We have one new apprentice, Buzzardpaw." Lionblaze saw the lithe ginger tom nod proudly from where he sat beside Nightcloud, who Lionblaze assumed was his mentor.

Mistystar stood next. "There were several Twolegs in the river this moon, stealing fish and doing whatever they do, but they left. Petalfur welcomed two kits, Shellkit and Sweetkit. RiverClan mourns Mothwing, who went to StarClan a quarter moon ago." There was raw grief in her voice. Lionblaze saw Jayfeather flinch across the clearing.

Next Bramblestar stood. Lionblaze was nervous with anticipation-would he address the prey stealing? Maybe Onestar was unaware of it, but somehow he doubted it. But before Bramblestar spoke, a cat called out, "Where's Squirrelflight? Why is Dustpelt in her place?"

Dustpelt tensed. Tawnypelt called, "Yes, I was wondering too. Has something happened to her, Bramblestar?" Concern shone in the ShadowClan warrior's eyes.

"Squirrelflight couldn't make it tonight, but I assure you that she is fine," Bramblestar mewed, dipping his head. "Prey is running well in ThunderClan, but we have picked up WindClan scent on our side of the border." He glared at Onestar as WindClan cats howled protest. Lionblaze saw Heronpaw hissing at Rubblepaw and winced.

"I have no knowledge of this," Onestar mewed swiftly.

"No knowledge, my tail," Dustpelt hissed. Emberfoot, the WindClan deputy, let out a growl nearby.

Bramblestar raised his voice. "Maybe you would do good to know the whereabouts of your warriors, Onestar."

"Are you calling my cats disloyal?" he growled.

"I said no such thing," Bramblestar answered with equal iciness. He turned to the rest of the crowd. "ThunderClan welcomes three new apprentices, Quietpaw, Thrushpaw, and Thistlepaw!" The cheers were half-hearted at best and WindClan remained silent. Lionblaze saw a flash of hurt cross Thistlepaw's face, but she quickly hid it when her mother, Rosepetal, mewed something in her ear. "Cinderheart also had a new litter of kits."

Rowanstar stepped forward. "ShadowClan has two new warriors, Shadedapple and Ravenfeather." He waited until the cheers died down. "We have been undisturbed this moon, although we did pick up ThunderClan scent just outside of the territory."

"What?" Whitewing exclaimed. Murmurs of confusion ran through the Clan. Lionblaze gazed at his paws. _They know._

"We also have three new apprentices," Rowanstar added awkwardly. "Tanglepaw, Robinpaw, and Cedarpaw."

"This Gathering is over," Mistystar mewed with finality, leaping down. Bramblestar quickly followed. "Do you know what Rowanstar meant?" he asked Dustpelt and Lionblaze.

"No idea," Dustpelt muttered. "We've never assigned patrols off-territory."

"Probably just an apprentice hunting," Lionblaze mewed, wanting to draw attention away from what Rowanstar had reported. "I can't believe Onestar denied the prey-stealing."

"You could have addressed it more directly," Dustpelt agreed.

"Thank you, Dustpelt," Bramblestar mewed firmly, "for the suggestion."

Lionblaze shifted through the crowd until he found Jayfeather. "Did you hear about Mothwing?" he asked quietly.

"I'm not deaf too," his brother snapped. "Let me through, I need to talk to Willowshine." Lionblaze saw Quietpaw wince behind his mentor. He sighed and let Jayfeather through, noting how ruffled his pelt was.

"Is he okay?" he murmured to Quietpaw. Lionblaze knew that Jayfeather and Mothwing had been friends.

"I think so," Quietpaw mewed, blinking unhappily. "Mothwing was his favorite. At half-moon, she seemed to be healthy."

Lionblaze recalled the last Gathering, and how thin the RiverClan medicine cat had been. "She was old," he murmured. "Where'd Jayfeather go?"

Quietpaw pointed his tail in the direction of an oak tree on the other side of the clearing. His brother was mewing something to Willowshine, and as he watched, she touched noses with him and dipped her head. Her blue eyes gleamed with grief. He took a step towards them, weaving through the crowd, when he came face-to-face with Crowfeather, his father. Instinctively Lionblaze took a step back. It was still hard for him to get used to the fact that the prickly WindClan warrior was his father.

"Congratulations on your kits," he meowed awkwardly.

"Thank you." Lionblaze dipped his head to him, impatiently wondering how Jayfeather was.

"When were they born?" Crowfeather asked.

"A quarter moon ago. One of the she-kits looks a lot like you," he added, thinking of Hollykit. His voice was warm as he added, "Same dark pelt and eyes."

Crowfeather's eyes glowed, but he quickly hid it. "What are their names?"

"The tom is Bravekit. He's a dark ginger tom. There's Aspenkit-she's a white tabby, and the dark gray she-cat is Hollykit."

"Hollykit," Crowfeather repeated. He shook himself. "Those are wonderful names."

"Cinderheart picked them," he mewed. "Have you seen Fogpaw and Heronpaw? They're here tonight."

His father winced. "I tried to talk to them earlier. They refused to talk to any cat from WindClan."

 _The prey stealing. Of course._ Personally Lionblaze doubted his kits would ever desire to talk to Crowfeather, and he found it odd enough that the WindClan cat wanted to see them. "It's nice talking to you," Lionblaze mewed, dipping his head. "In new-leaf the new kits will be apprenticed. I doubt things will be tense by then."

"If ThunderClan quit accusing us," Crowfeather retorted. Then he softened. "Nice to see you, Lionblaze. Tell Leafpool I said hello."

 _That was odd,_ he thought. He looked to see if Jayfeather was still talking to Willowshine, but both cats were gone. Lionblaze lashed his tail. Cherryfall nudged him. "Come on, Lionblaze. Bramblestar wants us to go."

He shook out his pelt and followed his Clanmates.

* * *

The next morning Lionblaze stepped through the warriors' den into the clearing, yawning. He took in the scene in the camp. Cinderheart sat in the sun grooming herself as the kits played. Bravekit tossed a ball of moss over Aspenkit's head to Hollykit, who flung it back. Aspenkit leapt and caught it midair with a triumphant yowl. Lionblaze padded over to Cinderheart and touched noses with her.

"You're up late," she purred.

For several heartbeats Lionblaze wanted nothing more but to drink in her sweet scent. "I'm tired from the Gathering," he mewed defensively.

"I'm tired of the nursery," she retorted lightly, her eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Why don't we go hunting?" he suggested.

She hesitated. "I don't want to leave them here by themselves."

"Squirrelflight and Blossomfall can look after them," Lionblaze pointed out. "Come on, let's go."

Reluctantly she shook her head. "They need me now," she mewed quietly.

Lionblaze sighed and sat down to watch them. Toadstep and Blossomfall's three older kits had joined in the moss-ball game.

"Lionblaze!" Dustpelt called. "I need you to go on patrol."

He licked Cinderheart's ear. "I'll be back in a bit." He padded over to where the deputy stood. "You're on patrol with Heronpaw and I," Dustpelt mewed briskly. "Bring Thrushpaw."

Lionblaze nodded and fetched the apprentices from their den before following the older warrior outside into the forest. He led them in the direction of the WindClan border. "Didn't the dawn patrol get this already?" Heronpaw asked impatiently.

"Bramblestar's increasing patrols," Dustpelt mewed curtly. "We'll check the border and hunt."

Heronpaw twitched an ear impatiently. Lionblaze marveled at how alike his daughter was to her mentor. "I don't see what increased patrols will do to stop them from hunting on our territory. They'll find a way to steal prey either way."

"We could catch them in the act," Lionblaze mewed blandly. They had arrived at the border.

"What can you smell?" Dustpelt mewed to the two apprentices.

"The stream," Thrushpaw answered keenly. "And WindClan scent, rabbit, and-"

"Blood," Heronpaw cut him off, her fur bristling. "Over here." She bounded off upstream.

"Wait up!" Dustpelt growled, but she didn't listen. Lionblaze raced after his daughter and her mentor, Thrushpaw close behind. In the middle of a clearing Heronpaw stood over something. She nudged it with her paw in disgust.

"Don't you dare go running off without us," Dustpelt growled. "You could've barged into an ambush!"

Wordlessly she stepped back, revealing the remains of a dead rabbit. I bent forward to sniff it. "It reeks of WindClan," I reported to Dustpelt.

Thrushpaw paced the clearing. "They've put scent markers here!" he called.

Dustpelt's eyes smoldered. "Thieves!" he snarled. "They're extending the border!"

"What should we do?" Heronpaw mewed eagerly.

"Let's tell Bramblestar, see what he wants," Lionblaze meowed. His paws itched. It had been ages since any fighting, and while he knew that was good news he was spoiling for a fight.

"Bramblestar won't be able to deny it anymore," Dustpelt growled.

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here at the Highledge!"

Bramblestar gazed down at the Clan with a grim expression. Lionblaze found his seat beside Cinderheart. "How was patrol?" she asked.

"You'll find out in a moment," he answered grimly.

"WindClan has stolen prey," Bramblestar mewed. "The border patrol found a rabbit carcass. Not only that, WindClan left a scent marker. They're extending territory."

"We should attack!" Molewhisker called. Several cats around him mewed in agreement.

Bramblestar waved his tail for silence. "We can't act too rashly," he began, but Thornclaw interrupted him.

"Why not? If we let it go they'll just keep stealing our territory!"

"Now that Firestar's gone, Onestar has less reason to be our allies," Cloudtail agreed.

Bramblestar hesitated. He met eyes with Squirrelflight, who gave a small nod. He cleared his throat. "We will attack the first patrol that goes by tomorrow. I want Cloudtail, Ivypool, Thornclaw, Berrynose, Lionblaze, Mousewhisker, Snowstorm, Whitewing, Heronpaw, and Fogpaw there."

Cinderheart flinched. "Is it wise to send apprentices into battle?" she called. Lionblaze saw Heronpaw scowl. Fogpaw flicked his tail across her ears good-naturedly.

"Heronpaw is a very good fighter," Bramblestar mewed. "Fogpaw, too, is ahead of his training, and it'll be good experience." Heronpaw and Fogpaw glanced at each other excitedly, but Lionblaze saw Cinderheart flick her tail unhappily. "Keep an eye on them," she whispered to Lionblaze.

"We'll leave at dawn," Bramblestar finished.

* * *

Lionblaze couldn't remember the last time ThunderClan had launched an offensive attack, if ever. He told himself this wasn't offensive-WindClan was stealing prey! He sharpened his claws on a tree stump outside of camp before returning at dusk. He curled up beside Cinderheart in the nursery, drinking in her sweet scent until she and the kits were asleep. He picked around the nests to the entrance. Blossomfall curled her tail tightly over her litter, her amber eyes gleaming in the dark. Once outside the den, Lionblaze exhaled loudly.

"Get some sleep," mewed a familiar voice. Dustpelt padded out of the shadows of Highledge, his eyes flashing. "You need it."

"I could say the same to you," Lionblaze returned. "You led two patrols yesterday _and_ trained with the apprentices, on top of deputy duties. I thought Dovewing was on guard duty."

A growl rumbled in Dustpelt's throat. "I couldn't sleep." He softened. "Haven't been able to for moons."

Lionblaze felt nothing but deep pity as the older warrior padded to the edge of the thorn tunnel. He took a deep breath and returned to his nest in the warriors' den.

* * *

"It's time to go," Berrynose mewed. Lionblaze opened his eyes to predawn light filtering through the branches.

"Can't I sleep a little longer?" he grumbled, standing. Outside Snowstorm's white pelt glowed in the dark. The younger warrior was practicing battle moves with Fogpaw. Heronpaw, Mousewhisker, and Ivypool shared a sparrow.

"Eat something before you go," Bramblestar advised, flexing his claws.

"I'd rather not," Lionblaze mewed honestly. Bramblestar fixed him with a sharp gaze, and he grudgingly gulped down a mouse. The first streaks of dawn were appearing on the horizon. The battle patrol slipped quietly through the undergrowth. They waited at the edge of the clearing where the dead rabbit had been found.

"Their dawn patrol should be coming soon," Bramblestar meowed quietly.

It felt like ages. Lionblaze shifted in anticipation. They waited in tense silence for what might have been moons. He had almost drifted off when-

There! A flash of movement. Emberfoot, the WindClan deputy, emerged through the brambles and tasted the air, closely followed by four other cats. Bramblestar drew his lips back in a snarl and stepped forward. "Thieves!" he hissed.

Emberfoot unleashed his claws. Fogpaw tensed beside Lionblaze. _StarClan, watch over us,_ he prayed silently.


End file.
